


Sommerhitze

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ein heißer Morgen ... ;-)





	Sommerhitze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Friedrich schob die Vorhänge langsam beiseite und warf einen Blick aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster. Die Sonne schien bereits jetzt mit voller Kraft, es würde wohl auch heute wieder ähnlich heiß wie in den vergangenen Wochen werden. Seit vielen Tagen schon schliefen Johann und er lediglich mit einer Unterhose bekleidet, und ohne Decke.

Er vernahm ein leises Geräusch aus der Richtung ihres Bettes, und drehte sich um.

„Guten Morgen, Fritz.“ Johann lächelte und setzte sich ein Stück auf.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“ Er lief zum Bett, hauchte seinem Freund einige zärtliche Guten-Morgen-Küsse auf den Mund, und noch während sie sich küssten, und Johann ihm durchs Haar streichelte, reifte in ihm eine Idee heran. Eigentlich könnten sie beide ja mal ganz gut ein wenig Abkühlung gebrauchen ...

„Was ist denn, Fritz?“, fragte Johann, nachdem sie ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten. „Du denkst doch über irgendwas nach?“

Friedrich lachte leise. „Du merkst aber auch alles. Mir ist da nur gerade so eine Idee gekommen.“

„Und welche?“ Johann schaute ihn fragend an.

„Lass dich überraschen, mein Lieber. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Oh, ich bin gespannt.“ Johann legte sich wieder rücklings hin, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, und wartete ab.

 

Kurz darauf kehrte Friedrich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in seiner linken Hand trug er ein kleines Schälchen, in welchem sich mehrere Eiswürfel befanden. Er stellte das Schälchen auf seinen Nachttisch, und setzte sich zu Johann aufs Bett. „Ich dachte mir, dass uns eine kleine Abkühlung ganz gut tut könnte.“ Mit diesem Worten griff er nach dem ersten Eiswürfel.

„Oh.“ Mehr sagte Johann nicht. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

Friedrich fing an, glitt mit dem Eiswürfel über die Haut rund um Johanns Brustwarzen.

„Fritz ...“, seufzte dieser leise.

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte er zufrieden.

„Ja, sehr.“ Johann schloss seine Augen. „Bitte mach' weiter.“ 

Friedrich fuhr fort, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Johanns Brustwarzen sich aufrichteten, hart wurden. Nun glitt er vorsichtig mit dem mittlerweile schon ziemlich stark geschmolzenen Eiswürfel direkt über die Brustwarzen.

„Gott, Fritz.“ Johanns Körper erzitterte für einen Moment.

Der Eiswürfel war komplett geschmolzen, Friedrich betrachtete die feuchten Stellen auf Johanns Haut, und die Gänsehaut, die er hinterlassen hatte, und dann griff er erneut in das Schälchen.

Er reizte abermals Johanns Brustwarzen, und schon sehr bald waren dann nicht mehr nur die Brustwarzen hart. Unter Johanns Unterhose zeichnete sich überdeutlich seine Erektion ab.

Während Friedrich weiterhin den Eiswürfel fleißig um die Nippel kreisen ließ, griff er mit der anderen Hand nach Johanns Unterhose, Johann hob kurz sein Becken, und er zog ihm die Unterhose ein Stück runter. Er schloss seine Finger um die Erektion und streichelte sie, ließ Johann noch viel härter werden.

„Fritz?“, raunte Johann.

„Ja?“

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn du dich weiterhin um meine Brustwarzen kümmerst, und ich ... mich um den Rest?“

 _Oh._ Johann wollte also selbst Hand anlegen. „Sicher ist das in Ordnung.“ Er beugte sich für einen Kuss vor, dann wandte er sich wieder den Brustwarzen zu, die zum Bersten hart waren, reizte sie mit dem Eiswürfel, und saugte sie abwechselnd in seinen Mund, leckte und knabberte daran.

Währenddessen stöhnte Johann unentwegt und ließ seine Hand an der eigenen Erektion auf und ab gleiten.

Auch Friedrich war inzwischen vollständig hart geworden, er ließ ganz kurz von seinem Liebsten ab, entledigte sich seiner Unterhose, dann reizte, saugte, knabberte und leckte er weiter. Auch der zweite Eiswürfel war nun geschmolzen. Friedrichs Lippen waren etwas kühl. Ob es Johann gefallen würde, wenn er ...?

An Johanns praller Spitze hatten sich die ersten glänzenden Tropfen gebildet.

„Warte mal kurz, Schatz.“ Friedrich griff nach Johanns Hand, und zog sie sanft von seiner Erektion weg. „Darf ich das jetzt zu Ende bringen? Mit meinem Mund?“

Johann nickte bloß. Seine Augen waren vor Lust so verflucht dunkel. 

Friedrich leckte die Tropfen von der Spitze runter, dann schloss er seine Lippen um sie, und saugte mit aller Kraft.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann Johanns Kehle.

Friedrich bewegte seinen Kopf auf und ab, saugte und leckte, glitt mit seiner Zunge umher.

„Ich bin gleich soweit, Fritz.“ Und dann fingen Johanns Hüften auch schon an zu zucken. Er kam, und sein Orgasmus entlud sich in mehreren Schüben in Friedrichs Mund.

Friedrich schluckte Johanns Sperma, dann ließ er von ihm ab, schloss die Hand um ihn, und ließ seine Finger noch einige Male auf und ab fahren, bis der Orgasmus abgeklungen war.

„Fritz, ich ... ich ...“, keuchte Johann.

„Bleib einfach so liegen, Liebling.“ Er kniete schnell über Johanns Oberkörper, und schloss die rechte Hand um sich. Die andere Hand griff nach Johanns, und sie hielten sich, während er sich mit wenigen kräftigen Bewegungen selbst über die Klippe beförderte.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, und stöhnte laut, mehrere Schübe Sperma schossen aus seiner geschwollenen Spitze, landeten auf Johanns Brust und Bauch.

Kraftlos sank er nach unten, und ließ sich von Johann in die Arme schließen.

Sie tauschten mehrere tiefe und zärtliche Küsse aus, und Johann lachte gegen seinen Mund.

„Was ist so lustig, Liebling?“

„Nun ja, soo viel Abkühlung hat das Ganze ja nun nicht gebracht, jetzt ist mir erst recht heiß.“

„Das stimmt, mir ist auch ganz schön warm.“ Friedrich lachte ebenfalls. „Was hältst du denn davon, wenn wir jetzt gemeinsam unter die Dusche steigen, und danach können wir uns ja den restlichen Eiswürfeln zuwenden?“

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, mein Lieber.“

Sie standen auf, stellten die übrigen Eiswürfel nochmal kalt, und verschwanden dann ins Bad.


End file.
